Time for a Vacation
by supermangageek23
Summary: Soun thinks the family needs a break from it all and he's right. Akane is changing her views and maybe her heart? *Plans to ReWrite*
1. Chapter 1 The Sadness Within Her Heart

Chapter 1. The Sadness Within Her Heart

This is going to be the last summer with all of us. Since Nabiki would be graduating this following year and leaving for college and Ranma and I would become second years.

After the big failure of a wedding which was one of the worst days of my life , even though ironically was suppose to be the happiest day of my life. Thing's calmed down for a few weeks only to heat up brighter than before .  
>And thing is , when it was actually happening I didn't feel angry or sad . Even when people came crashing into our house , destroying it and messing up all the wedding decorations. Nope, I wasn't angry at all nor was I sad .<p>

What I felt, even now I don't quite know how to describe. I felt somewhat empty, it was a sort of hollow feeling. As everything fell apart around me I felt as if my life also fell apart with it. The whole time, just a feeling of numbness. While we kicked and shooed everyone away, while we cleaned up what we could, while we silently ate dinner together and while i got ready for bed.

It was then , while i was laying in bed that everything finally sunk in my brain and that it really happened.  
>I began crying , slowly at first. The tears just escaping from my eyes and then harder as more things sunk in my brain. I hadn't cried as hard or as long since my mom died. I cried in my pillow till i fell asleep, when still my tears fell.<p>

Dad and Kasumi , didn't force me to go to school the next day, in fact the let me sleep in. I didn't sleep in though, I didn't get much sleep that night. I don't really know if anybody got much sleep, or maybe they did and I'm the only one who cried like a baby. Breakfast was quiet just like when we ate dinner together after the failed wedding. Except Ranma wasn't golfing his food down beside me. He was probably laying on the roof. I was too tired to care all that much so i didn't put much effort in figuring out where he was.

In a way Ranma not being there helped and hurt me. It helped because I didn't have to fake that things were okay but it hurt cause it made me feel now I've really lost him.

please review and be nice, tell me what you think and sorry this is really short.


	2. Chapter 2 Change of Heart

Chapter 2 Change of Heart

Pissed off. That's how I'm feeling, how I've been feeling. So freaking pissed off. I'm not even sure really who I'm pissed off at. Maybe the world, maybe all those crazy psycho so-called fiances , but I'm probably most pissed at myself. I was so..so , so close to finally being happy without worry.

After what happened at saffron , I realized how much I love her. I, Ranma Saotome , I love Akane Tendo , with all my heart, with all my being. The thing is I'm actually afraid. I'm never afraid except maybe cats. But , when it comes to Akane everything changes. I'm scared that she won't take me, that she won't love me like I do her , I'm scared to lose her again.

Akane, Akane my cute tomboy , who's also my best friend. Yeah, Daisuke and Hiroshi are my somewhat friends but were not close plus there crush on Akane bugs me a bit. And yeah , there's Ukyo but there's a couple problems with that relationship. Like how she always try to hug me, and how she puts down Akane sometimes in sly comments. You wouldn't really think it or at least I didn't think it but she can be pretty crafty sometimes.

With Akane, it's completely different . Even though we fight a lot, we have a good level of solid connection. Besides martial arts , when it's just the two of us which isn't often. We talk about games, manga , we don't talk about serious stuff much , usually just light and casual. When we do talk about the serious stuff , she understands and doesn't pester me with questions.

Plus, she always tends to be there for me. Like when I'm injured , she'll clumsily wrap me up. Or times when I piss someone off , she'll be there helping me get out of it.

I don't know what I did to be able to meet and become friends with Akane but I thank God for it

It's almost noon now, I wonder if Ranma will be there for lunch. I never saw if he got a chance to eat or not I didn't get a chance to talk to him either.

I really need to focus , I've been working in my textbook to make up work but I've been staring at the same paragraph for at least twenty-five minutes now. My mind keeps wondering to Ranma, I keep thinking of ways on how we should talk.

*Knock on Door* "Akane, Can I come in?"  
>"Sure Kasumi" Kasumi come in, closing my door behind her. "Can we talk?" "Sure" I say . getting up from my desk and moving to the bed to sit next to my older sister.<p>

For a moment Kasumi just looks at me with a tender look in her eyes . She put her hand on my cheek and gently stroked the hairs away with her thumb.  
>"Akane you've grown."<br>"Thanks" She pulls her hand away and looks down. "Akane , how are you doing really?"  
>"I'm fine" I say putting on a fake smile but she sees through it. Of course my sister would see through it. She pulls me in a hug and gently pats my hair down , like mother use to do. I was a bit shocked at first, but gave up trying to hide my feelings and I leaned into her and let my tears fall.<p>

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright." she tells me gently, her arms tighten around me and she begins a slight rocking. I feel like I'm a little girl again ; crying in my big sister's arms with her telling me it's all right and everything will be ok. But the thing I don't know if it'll be okay , so that only makes me cry harder and hold on tighter.

I don't know how long Kasumi held me, while I cried but I just knew I felt extremely tired, tired of all the tears, and tired with myself. "We should probably go downstairs , the others are most likely starving"  
>"They'll be alright i pre made everything already, what I'm worried about is you. Are you hungry, do you need anything?"<br>"I'm alright kasumi, I'm just really tired."  
>"Okay, well I'll let you sleep and I'll bring your dinner later"<br>"Thank you nee-chan , I love you"  
>"No problem, love you too Akane. Get some rest."<p>

Kasumi turned my light out and closed the door. I went over to my window and moved the curtains. Wow, the sun is already setting; I must of cried longer than I thought.

I went back over to my bed and pulled the covers over. I closed my eyes hoping sleep would come, but again I was awake with a million thoughts in my brain.

I knew one thing out of the million of things running through my brain. I needed a change, change of how I run my life, how I feel , change of scenery . I just need a change , in my life there have plenty of changes most of them not good. But I want to be in charge of how things change in my life and I will.

Tomorrow morning , I will wake up a fresh new Akane Tendo.

hi there ^_^ ! hope you like this chapter and please review, and sorry for the short chapters im working on making them longer


	3. Chapter 3 Starting Over

Chapter 3 Starting Over

Okay so, I've figured out my feelings somewhat but I still have know idea what the hell to do. One thing i figured out or you could say one thing I finally came to terms with myself , is I love Ranma. But I don't know how Ranma feels and honestly I'm scared to hear how Ranma feels. If by some wonderful chance he loves me back well then that's great but if he were to say he loved someone else, well I don't think I my heart could take it.

Another thing I realized that with all this crazy stuff happening I've been putting my personal life in the backseat. I don't train as much as I use to, I don't hang with my friends as much as I use to and I don't feel like the me that I use to either.

So the first thing to do today is get up, get dressed and start working . I'll do my usual jog today but go a little farther and then I'll work on my katas but perfect them even more. I'll do a lot of things more today. But before I can do more I have to survive going through breakfast with Ranma, if I can do that then I can work my way to doing everything else.

20 minutes later

Breakfast has only just begun and I'm already thinking of it as freakin hell. Wait- calm down I can do this, maybe, possibly , hopefully, nope. Okay I'm freaking myself out again, I need to calm down. I'm only having breakfast, nest to Ranma, Ranma who I love, Ranma who I almost married , and now i'm even more strung out. Okay, okay,okay. Breathe. Lift up chopsticks eat food, put down chopsticks. Breathe.

"Um.. Akane... are you alright... you look like your having a little trouble eating your breakfast."  
>"Huh, no , I'm fine. Why?"<br>"Oh , I don't know maybe because you look like a robot eating your breakfast."  
>"Do I? Um.. slept weirdly... that's why I'm stiff.. so yeah."<br>"Okay.."  
>"Mmhmm"<br>Okay yeah God that was a lame excuse , I don't know if they bought that. Okay calm Down Akane your fine, your fine. Maybe a quick glance at Ranma. Nope,nope, nope, nope. Bad idea , he's staring at me. Okay yeah I can't do this.  
>"I'm full, excuse me." Get up, get up now, walk until you reach the stairs then run like hell up to your room.<br>"Hey Akane" Dammit ,no, why? "Yes"  
>"Can we talk later?"<br>"Sure Ranma"  
>Okay , no holding back, I'm running towards my room . Not gonna care what they think.<p>

Okay, I'm safe in my room, at least for now. I wonder what Ranma wants to talk about. Probably bout what's happened. I wanted to have this talk, but I don't know if I'm ready for it yet. I'm scared about what he's gonna say. But no more running, I'm gonna face what he has to say. I'll go for a jog and maybe that will clear my head for our talk. Yup that's what I'll do.

I changed in to my running clothes and headed downstairs. "I'm goin for a jog, I'll be back" I call over my shoulder as I run out the door.  
>I'll jog out all my fears and worries and come back refreshed for my talk with Ranma. <p>


End file.
